


Rubber Ducky to the Rescue

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Campylobacter said something about rubber ducky fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber Ducky to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Purple hyacinth means 'I'm sorry, please forgive me.'

Daniel slowly, cautiously, lowered his aching body into the pulsing jets of Jack’s jetted tub, swearing as he tried to arrange himself in a position that didn’t set off his body’s pain sensors. He would have preferred to soak in the privacy of his own home but his condo’s modern bathroom was shower only. It was large and came equipped with all the accoutrements one could hope for but it still was just a shower. Hence, he was here in Jack’s spacious tub.

“You okay in there?”

“Yes, Jack, I’m fine,” Daniel shouted back.

“You didn’t lock the door, did you?”

“What am I?” Daniel muttered. “Four?” He raised his voice. “No, I didn’t lock the door. Now go away and leave me in peace!”

“I need to run out for just a little while. I’ll be right back. Call my cell if you need me.”

Daniel glared at the door. “Good-bye, Jack.”

Leaning his head back against the inflatable pillow stuck on the back of the tub, he gave a sigh of pleasure. The water was hot and scented with some kind of crystals Jack swore he used when he soaked his knees. There was the far-off strains of some kind of music, too far away for him to make out the words but the rhythm kept him company as he closed his eyes.

*

He woke to rapidly cooling water and the scent of flowers. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a bright yellow rubber ducky floating in front of him. Picking up the grinning toy, he eyed the purple flower tied to its tail.

“Oh, Jack,” he called.

“Yeah,” came the immediate reply.

“Jack, are you sitting outside the door?” Daniel snapped.

“No, not sitting.”

“Not anymore,” Daniel muttered. “You can come in, you know.”

Jack eased the door open. “You okay?”

“Thinking about getting out since the water’s getting cold.” He waved the ducky at him. “Care to explain this?”

“It’s a rubber ducky, Daniel.”

“With a flower tied to its tail?”

Jack perched on the edge of the tub. “Purple hyacinth. It means…”

Daniel cut him off impatiently. “Jack, you didn’t intentionally push me down a hill!”

“It was a mountain. And intentionally is the operative word here, isn’t it?”

“Jack, the rocks gave way under my foot. It could just as easily have happened to Teal’c or Sam.”

“Except that I wasn’t holding on to one of them, was I? I was holding you and you fell down a damned mountain and that was my fault.”

“And so the rubber ducky is your apology?”

“Actually, the rubber ducky is just the delivery system. The flower is the apology.”

Daniel swore softly as he grabbed Jack and gave a yank. With a splash, he landed, fully clothed, in the tub sprawled across Daniel.

“Daniel!” He said, sincerely shocked.

“I prefer this kind of apology,” he twined his arms around Jack and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I’m all wet.” Jack complained even as he shifted to press between Daniel’s legs. “We need to let some water out.”

“Uh huh,” Daniel concentrated on kissing Jack’s brains out.

“The rubber ducky went overboard.” Jack was struggling to remove a sodden shirt.

“He’ll live. I won’t. What is wrong with this thing?” He growled, pushing at Jack’s hands.

“I’ve found clothes are a lot easier to take off when they’re dry.” Jack gave up. If he was going to get his pants off, he was not going to do so while lying in a tub of water. And while wearing shoes. “Here,” he handed Daniel the ducky while flipping open the drain, “let’s take this to the bedroom.” He vaulted over the side and proceeded to peel off his wet clothes.

Daniel glared at the duck. “I don’t know what you’re staring at.” He flung the duck onto the wide lip of the tub and started to climb out. And started again. “Oh, dammit. Jack!”

“What?”

“I’m stuck. I can’t move. I must have stiffened up…”

“I can see that.”

“I meant my back. I can’t get up.”

Jack choked back a laugh as he eased Daniel out of the tub.

The duck sat silently smirking as Daniel hobbled out.


End file.
